The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to latches used to secure the removable lid that is used on a wet/dry vacuum to close the open upper end of the tank. Many such vacuum cleaners have a pair of openings on the lid that accommodate prior art latches that are used to hold the lid on the tank.
The applicants have developed a new latch mechanism that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and install on a conventional wet/dry vacuum cleaner, is visually intuitive for users to use, and holds a latched position more securely than some prior latches.